El otro final, para la feliz historia de amor
by Blanch Thomas
Summary: Que pasa si Bella y Alice no llegan a tiempo a salvar a Edward y el muere sin tiempo a un adiós. Como continuará existiendo Bella sin la luz de su mundo. Sobrevivirá? Alter. NM. ONE SHOT.


La historia comienza cuando Alice me pidió que la ayudara para salvar a Edward de una muerte segura a mano de unos vampiros con complejos de realeza y poderío.

Jacob me había pedido que me quedara, pero No pude. Debo decir con el dolor de mi corazón que Alice había tardado mucho.

Me encontraba gritando descontroladamente el nombre de mi amor por todo el lugar con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo. Cuando al final del callejón lo único que logré ver fue tres hombres bajo el Sol de la ciudad, la poca gente que se había dado cuenta de la diferencia entre ellos y esas hermosas criaturas con caras perplejas y de una extraña chispa de adoración ante tal belleza.

Dos de esos hombres tenía sujeto al tercero por los brazos, ambos vestían con unas capas grises que les cubrían la mayor parte de su cuerpo haciéndolos pasar ante los ojos humanos por simples individuos comunes y corrientes.

Cuando mis ojos se recuperaron ante el deslumbramiento de la luz pude identificar al tercer hombre. Edward.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir descontrolado ante la creciente esperanza en mi pecho y la ligera preocupación por verlo sujeto por los que supuse serían dos de los integrantes de la Guardia Vulturi. Mis pies se movieron más rápido ante la desesperación de la demora.

Cuando estuve a solo unos pasos solo pude escuchar cuando una bella voz, proveniente de una cuarta figura que salía de la oscuridad con una capa de un color más oscuro al de los otros dos que delicadamente se acercaba a mi Edward y decía "Ha llegado la hora del castigo".

Al principio no entendí y di unos pasos hacia ellos, sabía que ante la ignorancia de mi existencia para Los Vulturi no sería más que una de las humanas fisgonas del lugar. Edward, que había permanecido con los ojos cerrados los abría cuando uno de los hombres comentó.

-Qué hace ella aquí?- dijo mientras me miraba expectante y con una mirada penetrante e intimidante al mismo tiempo.

La pequeña silueta de hace unos momentos se giró hacia mi dirección y me dedico un sonrisa malévola que no desentonaba a pesar de todo de su angelical rostro.

Edward, quien me había mirado gracias al comentario del chico me veía con los ojos abiertos como platos y con la incredulidad en la mirada.

Mi corazón se salto un latido ante la fusión de mi mirada en sus orbes negros que me hacían perderme. En ese momento algo en mi mente hizo un "clic" y reaccione ante la situación.

La chica se había situado justo detrás del cuerpo de Edward y posó sus manos en su cuello expectante.

Edward ante la extraña situación me había dedicado una sonrisa torcida llena de amor, esperanza y alegría que no me quedo más remedio que devolvérsela.

La chica sonrió de satisfacción al ver que mi Edward se había percatado de mi presencia.

-Despídete querido, porque lo que has hecho solo merece un castigo y ahora tu petición ha sido aceptada.- dijo mientras no desviaba su mirada de la mía. En ese momento lo que en mí se había despertado me había golpeado fuertemente ante la acusación de la chica.

Porque sus palabras solo podrían significar una cosa.

-Muerte, que has sorbido la miel de sus labios, no tienes poder sobre su belleza.- dijo Edward mientras me miraba tiernamente y continuó.- Te amo, Bella. Gracias por venir a recogerme para emprender el viaje hacia la divinidad…. Juntos.

Mi cuerpo por más que lo obligaba a moverse se había enterrado por completo en la calle empedrada de ese maldito callejón.

-Adiós, Edward.- dijo la chica.

-ESTOY VIVA¡¡¡- atiné a gritar solo para darme cuenta de que la mirada tranquila de mi novio se había convertido en un terrible gesto de dolor y asombro.-T-e a-amo.-dijo casi en un susurro rogando porque lo escuchará.

A pesar de todo ya era demasiado tarde.

Jane había torcido el cuello de mi amado provocando que su cuerpo cayera inerte al suelo mientras un grito desgarrador salía de mi pecho destrozando mi garganta.

Mis pies en ese momento se liberaron de sus raíces e inmediatamente corrí hasta el cuerpo inmóvil de mi Edward.

Cuando lo alcancé no pude detener el gritito que salió de mis labios ante la imagen. A pesar de todo, mi amado había muerto con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Me eche encima de él y me aferré a su cuerpo mientras sentía como mi corazón comenzaba a dejar de latir. Acaricié sus cabellos mientras besaba levemente sus labios, recordando esos carnosos labios que me volvían loca, igual de duros y fríos. No lo podía soportar.

El dolor era indescriptible, me sentía como cuando me encontraba viviendo en una de esas pesadillas horribles de mis noches sin Edward.

No sé como describir el momento en que sentí como esta vez mi corazón caía dentro de mí, muriendo por completo y para siempre.

Sentía que todo se volvía negro ante la realidad. Antes de caer en la inconsciencia pude escuchar un grito ahogado cerca de mí.-E-edward.

No supe en qué momento ya me encontraba en un asiento de avión en los brazos de Alice, quien tenía la mirada triste y perdida, mientras con una mano acariciaba mis cabellos.

Me sentí desconcertada por un momento, pero como siempre, la suerte no estaba a mi favor, ya que como una película de terror y drama las imágenes de lo ocurrido me golpeaban. No pude reprimir el jadeo que me salió de los labios seguido de un camino de sollozos que poco a poco se convirtieron en mares de lágrimas.

Instintivamente como hasta ahora me abracé a mi misma para protegerme y no permitir que me cayera a pedazos, pero está vez había una diferencia. Está vez estaba completamente segura que lo hacía para evitar que los pedazos de mi alma se esparcieran por todo el lugar, ya que contaba con la plena seguridad de que mi alma ya estaba destrozada.

Alice solo me abrazó, sin decir palabra alguna mientras a lo lejos escuchaba como el piloto nos daba la bienvenida de nuevo a Seattle.

Cuando nos bajamos del avión yo me movía por inercia, porque sabía inconscientemente que debía hacerlo pero en realidad ya no estaba consciente de nada.

Al aparecer en la sala de "llegadas" alcé mi mirada solo para encontrarme con los demás miembros del clan Cullen, expectantes. Pude notar cuando Jasper se crispó y su mirada vago hacia mí. Tal vez su reacción se debía a que debió haber sentido las sensaciones de tristeza y dolor que emanaban de su amada y de mí.

Me pregunté si solo, tal vez, había sido capaz de sentir ese inmenso vacío y el desquiciante e insoportable dolor de mi alma.

Esme notó la reacción de Jasper y siguió su mirada. Cuando me vio una sonrisa iba a surcar sus labios, pero tal vez al ver mi mirada vacía, mis brazos sujetos a mi cuerpo y lo rojo de mis ojos se dio cuenta de la realidad, porque se llevó las manos a la boca soltando un jadeo doloroso, provocando que Carlisle entendiera el mensaje.

No tomó mucho más que unos segundos para darse cuenta de la tristeza que ahora surcaba la mirada de todos los Cullen.

Rosalie inmediatamente se aferró al torso de Emmett quien la rodeo con sus brazos. Esme sollozaba en el pecho de su esposo mientras este escondía su rostro en su cuello frotando su espalda. Alice, quien hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Jasper se lanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a sollozar escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

Al ver la escena tan triste y desgarradora el dolor volvió a golpearme, al darme cuenta que yo nunca más iba a tener la opción de llorar en el hombro de Edward. Ya no.

No pude evitar cerrar los ojos y dejar que el dolor me invadiera de nuevo, dejé las lágrimas correr por todo mi rostro. Sentí que mis piernas me fallaban y solo atiné a tratar de estabilizarme pero fue inútil evitar caer al suelo.

-BELLA¡¡- Había gritado Alice. La ignoré.

Mi cabeza estaba consciente de la escena que estaba montando ante todo el público involuntario del aeropuerto. Pero no me importo, ya que solo era completamente consiente que la única persona que me había importado verdaderamente y lo haría siempre ya estaba… muerta.

Sentía que mi cuerpo temblaba y se contraía gracias a los movimientos bruscos de mi llanto.

En ningún momento solté mi agarré hacia mi misma por temor a perder los pedazos de mi alma cuando estos cayeran al suelo. Y para evitar que al paso de la gente esos pedazos fueran reducidos a la nada.

Fui casi consciente del hecho de que mi cuerpo era levantado del suelo y unos fuertes brazos me llevaban a no sé dónde. Y no me importó. Sin embargo solo atiné a abrazarme con más fuerza para no dejar caer los pedazos de mi alma.

-Tranquila, estarás bien, hermanita.- escuché que Emmett me decía despacio mientras seguía caminado.

Mi llanto no había cesado en ningún momento desde mi dolorosa recaída en el aeropuerto.

Pude sentir como Emmett me metía a un auto mientras los demás se acomodaban pero no le di importancia, yo seguía llorando. Sin importarme el hecho que podía quedarme seca de tanto llanto.

Cuando estuvimos en movimiento todos iban en silencio, claro sin contar mi histérico llanto y los sollozos de Esme.

A lo lejos, dentro de mi dolor escuché la voz de Rosalie.

-Bella, en verdad, lo lamento mucho. No tenía idea… yo… nunca creí… yo no pensé…- dijo completamente en blanco. No respondí.

No me sentía capaz de hablar por ningún motivo por temor a que mi llanto incrementará.

-No creí que Edward fuera a estar hablando en serio.- escuché la voz de la rubia. No pude reprimir el jadeo que me salió.

Carlisle al percatarse de esto le respondió a Rose.

-Basta, Rosalie. No es el momento.- dijo el hombre entre dientes.

Sentí como disminuía la velocidad del auto y comenzaba a detenerse.

-Lo lamento, yo no lo creía capaz de hacer algo tan estúpido como eso.- dijo la rubia en un susurro, casi para que tal vez yo no la escuchará. Pero lo hice.

En ese momento un sentimiento de inmensa rabia se apoderó de mí. No podía creer cuan cruel podía llegar a ser Rosalie.

-BASTA¡¡- grité cuando Emmett me ayudaba a bajar del auto.

No pude más, me bajé como pude sin soltarme a mi misma y caminé a encarar a la rubia.

-Basta.-siseé.- Estoy harta de escuchar tus disculpas. Harta. No tienes ningún derecho a cuestionar las acciones de Edward porque en primer lugar. Quien eras tú, Rose, para tomar el teléfono y decirle a Edward lo que Alice vio sin antes esperar a comprobar la situación?

- Yo…

-CALLATE ¡ me entiendes, cállate, estoy cansada. Tú no eres capaz de sentir esto que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos. Porque a ti.- dije apuntándola con el dedo.- solo te importa el hecho de tu propia desdicha. Solo te interesa el hecho de vivir lamentándote y obligando a los demás a que se lamenten por ti, porque te arrebataron el derecho de ser humana.

-Sabes lo que se siente el simple hecho de darte cuenta que enfrente de ti mataron a la única razón, la única persona que te daba una excelente razón para continuar con tu existencia. En verdad Rose, no deseo que nunca nadie tenga que pasar por todo esto que estoy pasando yo en este momento. El sentir como tu corazón se rompe en miles de pedazos mientras que tu cuerpo se convierte en un bulto vacío e inútil. No sabes lo que se siente saber que en un momento, tuviste la posibilidad de recuperar lo que perdiste pero en otro la realidad de que llegaste tarde y no pudiste hacer nada por salvar al único ser que en verdad has amado en la vida. Tú solo lamentas el hecho de que te arrebataran tu vida humana, pero no sabes lo afortunada que eres, Rose. Porque a ti a pesar de todo TE DIERON UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD ¡ pero a mí, Rose, a mí, me lo arrebataron todo de la manera más cruel y no me dieron NADA¡ ni siquiera el simple gusto de haberme despedido de él. NO. No me dieron ni ese pequeño momento de sentir sus labios otra vez moverse contra los míos y lo peor es que el dolor de saber que ya nunca más podré estar entre sus brazos nuevamente para simplemente acompañarnos o consolarnos como Emmett lo ha hecho contigo en el aeropuerto, es insoportable y asfixiante. Rose, no sabes que aunque ya no eres más una humana se te dio la oportunidad de volver a vivir pero también con esto te regalo el conocer a tu verdadero amor y tenerlo para toda tu existencia, pero a mí, me dejo SOLA. Solamente me quedan los recuerdos humanos de un amor hermoso y completamente puro.

No pude evitar caer al suelo de nuevo por que mi cuerpo estaba vacío y débil.

-P-por qu-ué?.- dije con la voz entrecortada de tanto dolor.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve en el suelo, pero me parecieron horas o quizás fueron segundos. Hasta que unos delicados brazos me rodearon el cuerpo para reconfortarme. En ese momento mi cuerpo tembló ante el sollozo que proferí por el deseo de que esos brazos que me envolvieran no fueran de Esme, sino de Él.

-Vamos, Bella debes descansar un poco, ya es tarde.- dijo la pequeña Alice mientras la ayudaba a levantarse. Ella sabía que no iba a poder dormir, pero no quería permanecer en el suelo frío y duro mientras la noche avanzaba.

Alice me llevo hasta una de las habitaciones del fondo en la planta baja. Me detuve violentamente delante de la puerta al ver que Alice la abría.

-Tranquila, Bella. Edward no ocupó ninguna habitación de la casa, pero sus cosas están dentro aún en cajas.- dijo la pequeña al notar la razón de mi actitud.

Un poco más tranquila pero aun preocupada por mi reacción al ver las cosas de mi difunto amor.

Al entrar a la habitación se encontró con una gran cama perfectamente tendida y con muchas cajas aun cerradas por toda la estancia. Alice la dejo sola para que descansara y le dijo que ya había dejado ropa de su talla en el baño junto con algunos accesorios por si quería ducharse.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama del centro y me sorprendí al ver que aun me sujetaba a mi misma por el torso. Lentamente me dirigí hacia el escritorio de enfrente y comencé a sacar lentamente y con cuidado de no estropearlas, todas las cosas de Edward que aún estaban empacadas.

En la caja estaban un par de partituras para piano, las cuales supuse eran las composiciones para Esme y para mí.

Con dolor tome la hoja de mi melodía y la observe tratando de descifrarla, pero fue inútil, por más que intentará jamás podría hacer o comprender todo lo que él había sido capaz de hacer por protegerme.

Cuando encontré una pequeña base de partituras para el piano me pregunte donde podrían haberlo puesto los Cullen.

Caminé con las hojas en la mano y comencé a pulular por los pasillos de la casa. Abriendo puertas buscando el piano. Deseaba tanto poder sentarme de nuevo en el banquillo del piano, aunque sabía que era estúpido estarlo buscando si no lo sabía tocar.

Pero quería imaginarme de nuevo su figura sentada en el banquillo con sus largos dedos en cada tecla mientras de fondo podía apreciar mi melodía, con todo el amor que él me expresaba con cada nota.

Sentí como el vacío comenzaba a invadirme de nuevo y me detuve, me quede parada, esperando poder volver a guardar mi dolor con la simple certeza que nunca iba a poder evitar después que el dolor me consumiera.

Cuando sentí fuerzas suficientes para moverme comencé a caminar de nuevo, esta vez hacia una puerta entre abierta que estaba como a unos 6 pasos.

Cuando la alcancé abrí lentamente la puerta y lo vi. En toda su gloria estaba el gran piano de cola en el centro de la habitación.

Sin pensar automáticamente me acerque al banquillo para sentarme y para poder apreciar mejor el gran piano.

No pude evitar que mis manos vagaran por las grandes y blancas teclas delante de mí.

Estaba tan absorta contemplando el piano, que había abandonado el banquillo y me había sentado en el suelo para contemplarlo mejor, imaginando la silueta de Edward sentada en el banquillo. No fue difícil.

Fue un poco doloroso, pero no difícil.

Alice me contemplo desde la puerta de la habitación, mientras se debatía en acercarse o no.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?

-Bella, es tiempo de volver, Charlie está preocupado.

Estaba tan metida en mi dolor que no me había acordado siquiera de llamarlo, pero por alguna razón. Ya no me importaba.

Me levanté y sin acercarme a Alice. Me encaminé hacia la habitación.

Cuando ya estaba en el umbral, me quede observando un momento toda la habitación, contemplándola. Sus diarios estaban en una pequeña caja al fondo con los discos que él había coleccionado.

-Si quieres llevarte algo, contigo, querida. Adelante.- dijo Esme con amor detrás de mí.

-Muchas Gracias, pero supongo que ustedes desearan tener las cosas de su hijo y hermano con ustedes. No quiero ser la causante de añoranzas.- dije algo sincera, ya que no me perdonaría en destrozar mas a la familia.- No quiero seguir dañando a su familia.

-Bella, ten en cuenta que tú no tienes la culpa de haberte enamorado completamente de mi hijo, ni de que el haya tomado la decisión que nos trajo a esto. No es tu culpa.-dijo Esme mientras me abrazaba.

-Lo siento pero en esto te equivocas, yo soy la culpable de que él ya no esté aquí. Si él no me hubiera conocido, o yo no hubiera insistido tanto nunca hubiera pasado esto y ahora Edward estaría con ustedes.- dije, dejando que una lágrima se derramará.

-Hija, nunca más quiero escuchar que dijiste eso nuevamente. Si tú no hubieras existido, mi hijo nunca hubiera sido feliz. No entiendes que te agradezco que lo hayas hecho feliz incluso hasta en el último segundo de su existencia. Te lo agradezco, Bella. Por eso te digo que si quieres tener algo suyo contigo, puedes tomarlo.- dijo con una sonrisa amorosa y dulce.

Después de agradecer a Esme de llevar conmigo algunas cosas de Edward, me dedique al escoger que quería llevarme y que estaría mejor aquí con ellos.

En la maleta que Alice me había dado estaban sus diarios y la partitura de mi melodía. También, había podido llevarme su ropa. Sí, puede sonar tonto ¿Para qué querría yo su ropa? Pero la realidad es que la quería para no olvidar nunca su olor. Y sentirlo cerca.

También, había acomodado algunos discos, solo los que solía poner en el reproductor de su Volvo.

Alice entró a la habitación cuando estaba cerrando la maleta, ya lista para irme.

-Bella, ya es hora.- dijo la duende desde la puerta.

-Ya voy, Alice.- dije dándole por última vez un vistazo a la habitación, no queriendo olvidar nada.

Cuando ya estaba en el asiento de avión me di cuenta que Carlisle nos acompañaba. Alice se sentó con una señora de al menos unos 30 años en el asiento de al lado, cruzando el pasillo.

Mientras Carlisle se acomodaba en el asiento a lado mío.

-Bella, te quiero dar algo que significa mucho para nosotros. Déjame decir que eres libre de aceptarlo, como de rechazarlo, no te sientas obligada.- dijo mientras lentamente sacaba una pequeña caja de su bolsillo.

Sacó la caja y la abrió. Dentro estaba la pulsera con el escudo de los Cullen que era de Edward.

No pude reprimir un jadeo y sentí como mi pecho de nuevo comenzaba a doler.

-No te sientas obligada de aceptarla, pero nos haría muy feliz a todos nosotros el que la llevarás puesta, como símbolo del recuerdo de…Ed-nuestro hijo, y para que sepas que a pesar de todo eres y seguirás siendo parte de la familia.- dijo el doctor al darse cuenta que el tan solo escuchar su nombre desataba el vacío y la desesperación en mí.

-Muchas Gracias, Carlisle, créeme que significa mucho el que me des esta oportunidad.- dije dándole un abrazo lleno de amor y de tristeza.

Nos separamos y me colocó la pulsera en la muñeca derecha, justo en el mismo lugar que él siempre la llevaba. Me di cuenta que la pulsera de Jacob estaba en mi muñeca derecha, así que me la quite y la guarde en el pantalón.

Al cabo de 3 horas más ya nos encontrábamos bajando del avión en el aeropuerto de Port Angeles. Nos subimos al Mercedes de Carlisle, que había quedado en el estacionamiento todo este tiempo y nos encaminamos a Forks. No tardamos mucho, tomando en cuenta que el doctor maneja a la misma velocidad de todos los Cullen.

Alice me advirtió que bajarían conmigo, para tratar de calmar a Charlie.

El dolor estaba tratando de apoderarse de mí de nuevo tan solo al recordar los momentos que él había pasado conmigo en mi habitación. Traté de reprimirlos hasta que estuviera sola y pudiera desahogarme.

Charlie salió a abrir cuando Carlisle había tocado, mi padre comenzó a gritar antes de abrir la puerta pero no me importo, yo solo quería llegar a mi habitación y tirarme a llorar.

Cuando mi padre vio la figura del Doctor Cullen a mi lado sus gritos cesaron.

Carlisle le explico la situación y la muerte de Edward, le dijo que había muerto en una riña callejera, que lo habían asaltado en uno de los callejones de Italia mientras intentaban despojarlo de sus cosas de valor. Que yo había ido para verlo al hospital, pero que no se había salvado de la herida de navaja en el pecho.

Mi padre le dio el pésame al Doc. Y a mí me dedicó una mirada de lastima y compasión.

Cuando los Cullen se despidieron, alegando que debían volver mi padre los invito, que cuando quisieran podían llegar a la casa.

Cuando se fueron, mi padre se acerco al sofá lentamente y se sentó a mi lado.

-Bella…

-Charlie, ahora no quiero hablar, por favor. Estoy castigada lo sé y créeme no me importa, pero ahora solo te pido me dejes sola.- dije caminado hacia mi cuarto.

-Bella, debemos hablar, no está bien que te lamentes tu sola. No es para tanto.- dijo mi padre mientras me tomaba del brazo.

-Suéltame.- dije mientras deshacía su agarre.

- Velo por el lado positivo, ahora Jacob quizá tenga una oportunidad, se ve que te quiere, incluso más que el chico Cullen.- dijo mi padre mientras me volvía a tomar del brazo.

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, no podía creer lo "mi padre" me estaba diciendo.

Deshice bruscamente su agarre y lo encaré.

-No me importa, entiendes? No m interesa que Jacob me quiera, porque te voy decir un cosa que quiero les quede claro a ambos. YO AMO A EDWARD, NO A JACOB. Le agradezco su apoyo y para mí siempre será como un hermano porque a pesar de tus habladurías yo más que nadie estoy más consciente de las cosas que Edward hizo por mí porque solo me cuidaba, nunca, óyelo bien nunca voy a dudar del amor que sentía por mí, porque yo a él lo amo y siempre lo haré.

-Escúchame, Bella. Yo entiendo lo que has de estar sintiendo pero créeme esto solo fue más que un simple enamoramiento de adolescentes. No lo amas.

-Nunca espere esto de ti. NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME DIGAS QUE ENTIENDES LO QUE SIENTO, CUANDO EN TU VIDA HAS PERDIDO ALGO, Y SI MI MADRE NO CUENTA, PORQUE A PESAR DE TODO LO QUE PASO ENTRE USTEDES, SU RELACIÓN ES BUENA, ESTAS CONSCIENTE QUE AÚN VIVE, QUE CUANDO QUIERAS ALGO O SIMPLEMENTE HABLAR CON ELLA, LA VAS A ENCONTRAR, PERO YO¡¡. QUE PASA CONMIGO, QUE HAGO YO CUANDO QUIERA SIMPLEMENTE ESCUCHAR SU VOZ, COMO? YO NO LO VOY A ENCONTRAR DEL OTRO LADO DEL TELÉFONO.

-No me digas que lo entiendes papá, cuando ni siquiera lo has experimentado.- dije antes de subir a mi habitación. No quería gritarle a Charlie, pero sus comentarios me habían sacado de mis casillas.

Me encerré en mi cuarto con llave. Me tiré a la cama mientras dejaba correr las lágrimas. No contuve el dolor en el pecho, lo deje salir.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve llorando, pero me quede dormida y tuve pesadillas.

Me desperté de golpe al ya no soportar más la pesadilla que me había embargado todas las noches de cuando él se había ido. Charlie llamó a mi puerta e intentó abrir. Sin éxito.

Me aviso que se iba al trabajo y que por favor ya no estuviera así, se disculpo por la pelea de anoche, alegando que no sabía que decirme y solo se le salió eso. Me pidió que bajara a desayunar. Sin éxito.

El teléfono de la casa sonó, yo no le presté atención. Hasta que después de 10 veces que no contestaba volvió a sonar.

Bajé pesadamente hacia la sala para contestar.

-Bueno?.-susurré con voz pastosa. Alguien que no fuera vampiro no hubiera oído mi débil intento de saludo.

-_Bella. Soy Alice, lamento si te desperté. Aunque tengo una ligera idea de que no fue así, pero en fin. Carlisle y Esme te quieren dar algo, para que te sirva, dado que nosotros ya tenemos uno, así que sal ahora al porche de la casa._

-Alice, se los agradezco pero no creo poder aceptar nada. No me gusta, en verdad, no estoy de humor ni con ganas de pelear contigo.

-_Lo sé, Bella, pero en verdad nos gustaría, a TODOS que tú lo tuvieras, a ti te hace falta y te servirá. Por favor._

_-_Está bien, pero por favor que sea la última vez.- No podía negarle nada a ese duende. Colgué el teléfono y suspiré.

Caminé hacia la puerta, y al abrirla, delante de mí estaba el Volvo. Rosalie y Alice estaban paradas a su lado como esas chicas modelos que contratan para posar en un auto y publicarlo en calendarios.

No lo podía creer, esta vez sí se habían pasado los Cullen.

-Alice, esto es demasiado.-dije mirándola a los ojos.

Tal vez mi aspecto no era del todo elegante ni reflejaba que no hubiera estado llorando toda la noche. Era lo contrario. Alice me miró con una chispa de tristeza en los ojos y corrió a abrazarme.

Le devolví el abrazo, imaginando que eran sus brazos pero en el fondo estaba consciente que no era así.

Me enseñaron el interior del Volvo, lo habían limpiado, pero aún mantenía el olor tan peculiar de Edward. Rosalie se paralizó al ver que en mi muñeca llevaba la pulsera de mi novio. Pero después lo superó. Me preguntaron por la pulsera que me había dado Jacob en mi cumpleaños y les dije que me la había quitado, estaba en la bolsa de mi pantalón. Sí, llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior y tenía los ojos rojos, hinchados y con ojeras. Mi cabello estaba alborotado y me sentía débil y no había desayunado.

Me obligaron a comer un poco de cereal y les conté de la pelea con Charlie. Me dijeron que planeaban regresar a Forks, porque no estaba bien que dejaran a la familia sola. Y con eso se referían a mí.

Mi padre llego a comer cuando aún estaban las chicas conmigo, ya me había cambiado y aseado para esto, todo por obra de Alice.

Llevaba puesta una de las camisas de Edward y unos shorts. Omitiendo que me quedaba grande, me reconfortaba el sentirme completa con tener cerca su olor.

Sabía que al volver a lavarla, se iría pero debía aprovechar mientras aún permanecía.

Las acompañé a su casa a limpiar un poco para la llegada de los demás Cullen esa noche. Convencieron a Charlie que me dejará quedarme con ellos por algunos días, mientras él iba a visitar a los Clearwater para ver como andaba Sue.

Esa noche esperamos a que llegarán los demás. Ayudé a Esme a acomodar todas las cosas en el cuarto de Edward. Entrar ahí era como el infierno para mí, ya que no podía evitar que los recuerdos y el dolor me embargaran. Todo parecía como si él aún estuviera con nosotros.

Me di cuenta que toda la familia Cullen estaba vestida de negro, yo por lo consiguiente, llevaba aún la camisa gris de Edward.

Esme al verme me abrazo y me sonrío al ver que llevaba la ropa de su hijo.

Emmett trató de divertirme un poco y lo admito me reí pero no era lo mismo. Jasper me reconforto y en ningún momento se acerco a mí. No me veía ni siquiera a la cara. No pude evitar sentir culpa y la tristeza creció.

-Bella, porque te sientes culpable?- pregunto Jasper mientras se acercaba a mí con la expresión confundida y tímido a verme a los ojos.

-Lamento lo que paso, es solo que no entiendo porque me evitas y no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable, porque a pesar de lo que todos digan así es, de no haber sido por mí él ahora estuviera aquí.- dije tratando de reprimir las lágrimas.

-Oh, Bella. No te debes sentir así, tú no tienes la culpa, en todo caso aquí el único responsable de esto soy yo. De no haber sido por mi falta de control nunca hubiera pasado nada de esto y ahora no tendría que sentir solo culpa y tristeza por mí parte, sino que ahora siento el dolor de todos y eso me pone mal, ya que yo soy el causante de ese dolor.- dijo Jasper aun algo reacio a verme a los ojos.

Le tomé el mentón, obligándolo a mirarme y le di una pequeña sonrisa.

-No te sientas así, por favor. Tú no tienes la culpa, estoy segura que todo esto paso por algo, solo que aún no logró descubrir porqué. A él no le gustaría que nos sintiéramos culpables.

-Tiene razón Bella, Jazz.- dijo la duende bajando de las escaleras.

Después de que Esme me convenció de cenar aunque sea unas tostadas con mermelada me fui a acostar. Tenía miedo de que las pesadillas me embargaran de nuevo como la noche anterior. No quería que Los Cullen se dieran cuenta de ello.

La noche paso normal, excepto casi a la mitad de mi sueño se convirtió en pesadilla.

_Estaba corriendo por la fuente tan larga y desquiciante de las avenidas de Volterra. Su rostro demacrado y perturbado apareció en primer plano. El dolor que sentía al verlo así, convertido en una estatua de dolor, ya no ver ni siquiera una pisca del carisma y esa sonrisa que me volvía loca y hacía que mi corazón se saltará un latido._

_Comencé a gritar su nombre y seguí corriendo, nunca me había sentido tan cansada. Mientras corría las personas a mi alrededor se convertían en esa pequeña mujer con mirada penetrante y altanera que me repetía una y otra vez. "Ya es tarde"_

_Mientras reía descaradamente viéndome correr hacia él._

_Su mirada encontró la mía y me dijo: "Muerte"._

No soporte más y me desperté de golpe, no podía creer esto, mi pecho me dolía incontrolable e insoportablemente. No me había dado cuenta que seis pares de ojos dorados estaban observándome, hasta que Emmett habló.

-Bella, te encuentras bien?

Dirigí mi mirada hacia arriba para encontrarme con la mirada preocupada de la familia Cullen. Alice estaba sentada a lado mío mientras que Carlisle estaba a la orilla de la cama, Esme tenía las manos en su boca, con el rostro alterado por la sorpresa. Jasper estaba recargado en la pared y Rosalie tenía una chispa de compasión en su mirada.

Carlisle me tendió un pañuelo para que me secara las lágrimas que aún caían por mí rostro.

-Lo siento, no quería preocuparlos, por favor no se preocupen, no es nada.- dije tomando el pañuelo de Carlisle y viendo en los ojos de Emmett una sombra de dolor y angustia con un toque de preocupación.

-Querida, no podemos ignorar esto, de verdad. No te podemos dejar sola.- dijo Esme sentándose en la cama a lado mío.

-Por favor no se preocupen, no fue mi intensión ponerlos así, trate de luchar porque no pasara pero no pude evitarlo, en verdad lo siento.- dije mientras trataba de controlar mis lágrimas, últimamente el agua salía por sí sola.

-Bells, no estés así. No tienes de que disculparte, esto es normal, nos duele verte así, sí. Pero por favor no nos apartes de tu lado, no ahora. No cuando tú eres el único lazo que nos queda de nuestro hermano.- dijo Emmett. Nunca lo había visto tan triste y tan serio.

-Lo siento.- dije en un susurró antes que los brazos de Esme me rodearan.

-Tranquila, ahora te prepararé un poco de té caliente que te aliviará.-dijo mientras se separaba de mí y caminaba hacia la puerta, no sin antes girarse y darme una sonrisa reconfortante y salir hacia la cocina.

Estuve una semana en casa de los Cullen. Me habían dicho que era hora de volver al colegio, yo la verdad no quería, no me sentía preparada para los intentos de ligue de Mike y las miradas venenosas de Jessica y Lauren. Extrañaba a Ángela y a Ben pero aun no me sentía preparada.

Le pedí a Alice que me diera unos días más para prepararme mentalmente. A ella no le quedo más remedio que aceptar y me dio 5 días.

Después de mi estadía en la casa Cullen. Mi padre me había dicho que Jacob había llamado durante las últimas dos semanas. De seguro era para saber si no ya era parte del clan de los vampiros con todo lo que eso implicaba.

Hoy habían pasado casi 5 días de la llamada de Jacob. Me decidí y por ruegos de Charlie y algunos de parte de Alice (cosa que llamo mi atención) accedí a verlo.

Estaba recogiendo los platos del desayuno cuando el timbre me hizo sobresaltar. Suspiré y camine hacia la puerta para encontrarme con un joven que aparentaba no menos de 20 años y con el rostro serio, mientras inspeccionaba mi persona.

Una sonrisa tonta apareció en su rostro al no encontrar ningún indicio de que ya no era humana.

-Pasa.- dije seria haciéndome a un lado para dejarlo entrar.

La sonrisa desapareció y sin dudar ingreso a la estancia. Cerré la puerta detrás de él y regresé a la cocina.

Él me siguió sigilosamente y aún en silencio.

-Bien, ya comprobaste que aun soy humana, que más deseas saber?- dije mientras tomaba un plato y lo comenzaba a lavar.

-Bella…yo… lo siento.-dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Jacob, por favor.-dije ya dejando el plato y encarándolo.- sientes todo menos tristeza en estos momentos.

-Bella no seas dura, tu sabes que es verdad, me duele verte sufrir.

-Bien.

-Supongo que ahora estas buscando como reemplazar al chupasangre, cierto?

Ja, no lo podía creer, que insensible podía llegar a ser un estúpido licántropo. En verdad me creía tan insensible mi "mejor amigo" como para decir que tan solo semanas de la muerte del amor de mi vida ya estaba buscando con quien reemplazarlo. No supe en qué momento le conteste, pero al final no me arrepentí.

-Aunque eso fuera cierto, créeme que nunca voy a encontrar a alguien que sea capaz de ocupar el espacio que Edward dejó.- le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

Pude ver una chispa de rabia e indignación. Él había ofendido primero, así que no era mi culpa.

Después de eso, Jacob me platico un poco del funeral de Harry, le dije que diera el pésame a Sue por mí y se fue.

Cuando por fin estuve sola, no pude contener el suspiro de alivio, decidí subir a mi habitación para ordenar las cosas que había traído de Edward en mi cuarto.

Habían pasado ya 6 meses desde aquel terrible momento de la muerte de Edward, pero al parecer para mí el cielo me tenía preparado más dolor todavía que ese, ya que a tan solo 4 meses de la pérdida del amor de mi vida mi padre había muerto en un arresto que salió mal , ya que como último medio el delincuente disparo al azar y desafortunadamente Charlie se interpuso entre esa bala perdida y un pequeño de 10 años que iba por la calle.

Se puede decir que tuvo una muerte honrosa y envidiable por parte del cuerpo de policía, ya que qué policía no quiere morir en el cumplimiento de su deber y por ayudar a los demás.

La familia Cullen me acompaño al funeral y me ayudaron con todo el proceso del entierro y esas cosas.

Reneé se había enterado por las noticias, pero no pudo venir, ya que Phil estaba en temporada de juegos. Alice me acompaño por 2 semanas hasta que la convencí que volviera a lado de Jasper, que ya estaba mejor.

Era increíble darme cuenta que a pesar de todo y por muy frío que sonase no sufría por la muerte de mi padre, sino por él. El dolor con el tiempo no se cuera, eso era cierto, quien sea que haya dicho eso se notaba que no había sufrido de verdad. Ya que el dolor nunca te deja, solo se mantiene, allí, esperando por un momento de debilidad para volver a aparecer en todo su esplendor y sumirte de nuevo en el profundo agujero que tu creías ya olvidado.

Me levanté esa mañana algo seca, claro de tanto llorar, me arregle lo mejor que pude para no verme tan mal por sí Alice venía a la casa.

Cuando terminé de cambiarme vi la pila de diarios tirados por la habitación, sí me la pasaba leyéndolos, imaginando que era él en persona quien me relataba todo lo ahí escrito, como esas tardes en el claro. Pero no. Ya no.

Comencé a recogerlos y acomodarlos ene l lugar asignado para cada uno en el estante.

Alice apareció en mi ventana cuando estaba colocando el último diario en el estante.

-Hola, Bella.- dijo la duende sentándose en mi cama.

-Hola, Alice.

-Hey, Carlisle me pidió que te dijera que estás invitada al día de campo que planeamos hacer dentro de 3 días, te gustaría acompañarnos?

-Claro, Alice.

-Bueno, lo segundo es…me pidieron que te diera esto.- dijo tendiéndome un pequeño libro.

-Qué es eso?- dije mientras lo tomaba en mis manos y comprendí que era otro de los diarios de Edward, pero al parecer no era tan antiguo.

-Es el de los últimos dos años, Carlisle lo encontró escondido en un árbol del claro, junto con esto.- dijo mientras me daba una pequeña cajita con mi nombre escrito por la letra tan elegante de él.

-Te daré un momento a solas para que lo leas, estaré abajo Bella, están pasando el festival de moda de Londres.- dijo mientras me sonreía y salía de mi habitación.

No lo podía creer, como Edward iba a saber que él ya no estaría para dejarme esto, no entendía nada.

Suspiré y abrí el libro primero.

Al comenzarlo a leer, me di cuenta que era su vida conmigo desde su punto de vista, eran todas las cosas que sentía por mí y lo sentía cuando pasaba el tiempo conmigo, todo su amor hacia mi estaba en este pequeño libro. En la última página había una carta.

Bella:

Amor, si estás leyendo esto, quiere decir que yo he muerto. Lo siento, sé que te preguntaras, como es posible que haya escrito esto sabiendo que iba a morir. Pues es así, cuando te deje mi corazón se rompió al ver que tú creías mi mentira.

Isabella, cómo pudiste creer que no te amo, de verdad me dolió, pero ahora lo sabes, te amo con todo la fuerza de mi muerto corazón, te amo. La razón por la que me fui, no fue ni más ni menos que protegerte, Fui a cazar a Victoria, pero no soy muy bueno en eso, está carta te la estoy escribiendo en un pequeño cuarto en Sudamérica. Lamento si te he fallado al protegerte y dejarte sola. Lo siento y no te imaginas cuanto.

Bella, yo solo quiero que no me olvides, por favor. Pero no por eso te pediré que te dediques a recordarme. No.

Tú estás viva, te pido que seas feliz, busca un nuevo amor y ten una familia. Te amo.

En la cajita que tienes en tus manos está mi regalo de graduación y un anillo.

Sí, planeaba pedirte que te casaras conmigo cuándo regresará y tú me perdonarás, me dirás confiado, pero sabía que lo harías. Aunque también hubiera entendido si estabas ya con Jacob y lo preferías a él.

Amor, en verdad lamento todo lo que ha pasado, lamento haber sido el causante de que tu vida se volviera tan complicada, siento haber aparecido en tu vida, solo para hacerte sufrir. Lo lamento.

Espero y me perdones y no me olvides. No hagas nada tonto, Bella por favor.

Hay una última cosa que te quiero pedir. Sé que al haber tomado esta decisión lastime a muchas personas, te pido que le digas a mi familia, nuestra familia que lo lamento, pero que me negaba a vivir en un mundo donde tú no existieras.

No te sientas culpable, amor y sé feliz.

Te amo, te amé y te amaré incluso en la muerte.

Edward.

Lágrimas corrían por mi rostro, lo amaba. Abrí la caja y encontré un pulsera con un dije en forma de corazón y a su lado un anillo estilo antiguo.

Eran preciosos en verdad. Cuándo me estaba poniendo el anillo en el dedo anular de mi mano izquierda Alice entró.

-Bella, estás bien?

-Si Alice, ahora lo estoy. Gracias.- dije abrazándola.

-Era de su madre, Elizabeth, era especial para la mujer que cautivará su corazón, para ti.- dijo mirando el anillo en mi mano.

-Oh, es precioso.

-Bella, no debes estar triste más tiempo a él no le hubiera gustado.

-Alice lo sé, pero me duele saber ahora que de no haber pasado esto él y yo ahora estaríamos comprometidos.- dije dándome cuenta que ahora no me importaba el peligroso paso del matrimonio.

No si era con él. Lo quería a él.

Después de un momento casi tan largo como la agonía de aquella ocasión mi mente cayó en cuenta que debía hacer algo.

-Alice, he tomado una decisión, pero necesito que todos lo sepan, vamos a tu casa.- dije saliendo del cuarto y bajando las escaleras.

Nos subimos al Volvo y conduje directo a la mansión Cullen.

Cuando llegamos Esme estaba en la puerta junto a Carlisle.

A penas baje del coche sentí unos brazos rodearme.

-Querida, lo siento si te dañamos más al darte eso, pero nos pareció que debías tenerlo tú.- dijo Esme preocupada y maternal como siempre.

-Gracias, en verdad, pero ahora necesito que me den unos momentos de su tiempo, he tomado una decisión.-dije seriamente mientras la miraba a ella y a los demás miembros del clan Cullen.

-Claro, querida. Entremos.-dijo Esme mientras se dirigía a la casa con nosotros detrás de ella.

Una vez dentro nos reunimos en el comedor donde cada uno ocupo su lugar, claro dejando el asiento libre para el único miembro faltante. Edward.

Trate de aguantar el dolor que se avecinaba de nuevo al darme cuenta de eso y lo logré. Esto era importante.

-Bueno, lamento esto. Pero debo decirle algo importante. Algo que he decidido desde que la carta llegó a mis manos.- dije mirándolos a todos y dándome cuenta que tenía su entera atención.

-Claro Bella habla.- dijo Emmett impaciente pero tranquilo.

Jasper me regaló una sonrisa de apoyo y asintió.

-Está bien.-dije soltando un suspiro.- Como se han dado cuenta ya no hay nada que me retenga en el mundo de los humanos. Claro está Reneé, pero ella ya no me necesita, ella está ahora con alguien que la ama y la cuida tanto o más de lo que yo pudiera ahora. Es feliz. Ya no hay nada que me retenga, por eso he tomado esta decisión.

-Mi vida está vacía por la pérdida del hombre de mi vida, el ser que amo, amé y siempre amaré. Pero no quiero estar sola. Él me ha pedido que sea feliz, que me ama y siempre lo hará, él quiere que tenga una familia, por eso, quiero saber si ustedes me aceptan.- dije mirándolos a cada uno.

-Claro.- dijeron Emmett y Alice con entusiasmo.

-Gracias, pero me refiero a que me aceptan con todo lo que eso implica.- dije mientras rogaba porque estuvieran de acuerdo.

Se miraron a los ojos, evaluando la situación, hasta que Carlisle habló.

-Bella..-dijo caminado hacía mí y poniendo su mano en mi hombro.- Bienvenida a la familia, Bella Cullen.- dijo mientras sonreía y me abrazaba.

Al día siguiente de la graduación Carlisle me transformó, era un dolor horrendo, pero gracias a que antes Edward había sugerido que en vez de la mordida fuera una inyección certera al corazón no había sido tan malo.

No me costó trabajo adaptarme a la vida inmortal. Lo único que agradezco que aún podía recordarlo claramente siempre estaba en mi mente.

Con el paso de los años nos mudábamos a ciudades nuevas con costumbres nuevas pero siempre el mundo entero sabía que yo era suya.

Mi vida había cambiado, mi apariencia también, la familia era otra, pero al mismo tiempo conocido, el lugar era nuevo pero lo único que seguía igual era el inmenso amor que sentía por el único ser que había amado en la vida y en la eternidad. Mi amor inmortal.

Bueno espero que les guste en verdad me tomó mucho escribirlo y espero haya quedado bien en verdad dejen reviews y por favor díganme que opinan y si quieren que siga escribiendo.

Besosss

Bye

Atto:

Blanchi.;D


End file.
